dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Lurie
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |family = Allan Lurie (father; †) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Commentator TV Personality |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1988-present |status = Active |agency = VOX }}Peter Hill Lurie (born January 16, 1962) is an American voice actor, sports anchor and television personality who has worked in several television shows, movies, and dubbed anime, since the mid-1990s. He is well known as the voice of Vulcan Raven in the Metal Gear video game series, Marvel Comics supervillain Sabretooth and Paxton Fettel of the F.E.A.R. series. He currently works as an HRTV, TVG Network anchor, and as an in-house host for Hoosier Park, and for Indiana Grand Racetrack as well. Biography Lurie began his career as a tour guide at Universal Studios Hollywood; unbeknownst to him, this would prove to be the start of a larger career. While out on the back lot, Lurie was overheard by the owner of a recording studio; he thought Lurie should get into the voice-over business. Six months later, Lurie would land his first job recording for ABC's Wild World of Kids. During this time, he would also pursue his love of music with a band he co-founded called "Fourth Car Foreign". The band lasted 10 years but never caught on "commercially". In the 1990's, Lurie pursued another interest, that of a thoroughbred horse owner. He had been on or around the racetrack since age 4, so it only seemed natural that he would become actively involved in horse racing. In the late 90's Lurie and his thoroughbred partnership went into business with trainer Warren Stute, the Dean of California Horse Racing, and for five years enjoyed moderate success. Lurie later decided to pursue another occupation, this time as a jockey's agent. Once again, one career move led to another. One morning at a workout, he was approached about a new horse racing channel, HRTV. Lurie quickly accepted the on-air job and to date is a major part of the broadcast team. He has been there since its inception in 2002. In addition to his HRTV success, Lurie is enjoying a resurgence in the voice-over industry, including his role in the Academy Award-winning animated short film The ChubbChubbs! by Sony Pictures ImageWorks. He also works as an in-house host for Indiana Grand Racetrack since 2015. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Baron (ep. 29), Enrico Mortenegra / Puma (ep. 32), Doctor (ep. 59) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Jagi *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Sobai Sumidaya (ep. 17), Tekkan Kisaki (ep. 18), Thief (ep. 19), Cop (ep. 20), Servants (ep. 23), Kaigo (eps. 26-27) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Gossiper B (ep. 18), Bandit C (ep. 19), Tills (ep. 25), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Dan Dastun *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Speakeasy Doorman (ep. 2), Rokkan's Henchman #3 (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Dino Stego, Additional Voices *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Slapper, Driver (ep. 2) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Gale Raregroove *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Paku (ep. 19) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Tobirama Senju, Kidomaru, Otokaze (ep. 81) *''Astro Boy'' (2003) - Additional Voices *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Chen (eps. 1-2) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Jidanbo Ikkanzaka (eps. 21-62), Jirobo Ikkanzaka *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Hashirama Senju, Kidomaru, Mijin, Young Danzo (ep. 211), Allied Ninja (ep. 372), Sand Village Guard (ep. 392), Hidden Rain Ninja (ep. 398) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Calares (eps. 1-2), Additional Voices *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Topsy-Turvy Father (ep. 20) Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Firing Squad Leader, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - ISSP Delta Squad, Spy C, Tortoise Cleaning Co. Janitor #1, Additional Voices *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Uprising Comrade A Video Game Dubbing *''Metal Gear Solid'' (1998) - Vulcan Raven, Genome Soldier B External Links *Peter Lurie at the Internet Movie Database *Peter Lurie at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis